


YOU TO ME AS ME TO MYSELF

by Flightless_Robin



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series), 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Bakugou Katsuki Swears A Lot, Bakugou Katsuki is Bad at Feelings, Childhood Friends, Gen, Minor Character Death, More characters to be added later, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Weird Plot Shit, hh!bnha, i dont know what to tags, maybe idk, relationships would be added later, some trauma, spooky shit
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-13
Updated: 2020-09-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:55:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26434525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flightless_Robin/pseuds/Flightless_Robin
Summary: “Um…. Kacchan?”“What Izuku?”“what do you think our quirk is gonna be?”“...”“Whatever it is, it’s gonna be better than All might!”“Yeah! And we're both going to be heroes!”“Well obviously!”“...soo...can we make a deal? Mom said that’s what happened when two people are in a uh agree-agreement.”“.....tch..sure,why not?”
Comments: 21
Kudos: 43





	1. The path best walk

"A promise of lifetime meant to be as sweet as it can be.

> Between two childhood friends, thick as thieves.
> 
> A bond that meant to be unbroken, unshaken and undeterred as years goes by.

One that's kept until life withers them apart."

* * *

Izuku was running after bakugou. He sped towards the woods where they usually go to explore. Where all the mischief and anomalies are said to be created. These woods are immensely dense and one can easily get lost within it without some trail of some sort. Traveling through these woods is no easy feat and throughout the years various people are said to disappear _forever._

The forest is known as the mist forest of musutafu.

In spite of this, various children often played in the shallow parts of the forest. Often warned against entering deep within the peculiar woods. For it houses some of the strangest phenomena to have ever occur in those woods: Radio towers.

Katsuki on the other hand didn’t let the warnings prevent him from exploring. Often going to the woods, pushing further into the woods but never straying away from the shallow. And whenever he goes you’re sure to find izuku trailing after him.

.

.

.

There he stood at the edge of the shallow.

Izuku caught up to Bakugou and went by his side. He looked at Bakugou and saw him staring at one of the radio towers. 

“Let's go see one of those towers!”, Exclaimed Bakugou with a fierce expression.

“It will be like an adventure!”,smiled Bakugou.

“But mom said that people have been disappearing”

“Ah we’ll be fine you have me as the next number one hero to protect you” 

“But-“ 

Katsuki always wanted to venture deep within the woods to where one of these towers are at. Not really noticing the consequences that would befall him nor the dangers that lurk within the forest. ‘Consequences be damned,’he thinks. Izuku looked at him with a face of uncertainty. 

“I don’t think that’s a good idea and my mom may get worried.”

“We’ll be back before they noticed and besides what auntie don't know is for the best.”

“You sure?”

“Yeah i'm sure.” He smiles reassuring izuku that everything is gonna be okay.

.

.

In hindsight, it was a big mistake. Izuku looked around him with a hint of fear. Often being spooked by the sounds tree branch breaking. Although it is daylight, night is quickly dawning upon the two boys as they venture deep within the woods. And then total darkness plunges the woods obscuring any signs of life.

“What the fuck!? It’s night already!?” He yelps in surprise. He didn't know that this could happen as no one mentioned it. So safe to say that they were under prepared.“Fine. Whatever we can deal with it.”

This does not bode well for Izuku's anxiety.

The air is thick and tense. There were fogs that were becoming steeper and steeper as they went further and further as they went into the woods. Rendering them unable to see beyond what’s in front of them. And Bakugou kept marching on to his destination. Leaving behind marks trees to remember the path on their way out.

‘Where’s that damn tower’ he thinks. Stubbornly refusing to think that he’s lost

.

.

.

.

15 minutes later.

They walked into a clearing.

Bakugou stopped. His eyes widened and his breath hitches. He could not believe what his eyes were seeing. Izuku stumbled into him and was promptly pushed down. Tidying himself as he stood up.

“Kacchan, why did we stop here?”Izuku tiredly asked as he pondered for any excuse to go home.

‘Mom must be worried,’ he frowned, feeling bad about causing his mom to grow more anxious than usual. 

.

.

.

.

“ ** _WHAT_** **_THE_** **_FUCK_** _.”_


	2. Illusion to oneself

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the path best walk often shows illusions of one's denial

_An ominous shadow looms over the boys. Very tall. Very angular. And very terrifying._

_A sinister smile plastered across his face. One that any fool can see that the thing is_ **_malicious. ‘_ ** _It’ stretches one of his hands towards Bakugou seemingly as if it was trying to greet him._

_He can’t move. ‘Why can’t he move??’ His Legs are locked and eyes widened looking at the figure._ **_‘MOVE_ ** _,_ **_MOVE_ ** _,_ **_MOVE!’_ ** _The mantra is kept repeating through his head. Fear struck a chord within him and he refused to show any sign of weakness. He can’t. Not now. Not before becoming a hero._

_._

_._

“Kacchan, what are you looking at?” Tilting his head in confusion.

“Nothing Izu,let's just walk further.” This bothers him greatly but he chose not to think about it. It does not bode well over the fact that Izuku apparently didn’t see it. Nevertheless he can’t show weakness to izuku. ‘I can’t let him know that I was afraid of something that’s **not there**.’

There’s something clearly wrong. Kacchan took a while to respond. He was just standing there looking at nothing. ‘I could hear him breathing hard hard over there. ‘Should I stand over there?’ Izuku knows that kacchan doesn’t get scared easily. It worries him because kacchan doesn’t get scared easily  . But he can’t help but to feel at ease. Something about it makes him be at peace. It’s unnerving. It’s wrong. He _should_ feel afraid.

‘I still want to go home.’ Thought izuku. ‘It’s been a while and I’m really starting to miss my mom.’

Lost in thought, both children miss movements amongst the trees. 

.

.

Out of the clearing and back onto the perilous forest. The children walked upon a path that further their journey to their destination. On this path both children stumbled upon a tree with a worn-out torn paper pin to it.

Bakugou went over and grabbed the note with an annoyed look on his face. Izuku peered over his shoulder with a curious look on his face. 

“This is a waste of time.” Bakugou with distaste. “C’mon izu let's go. We’re wasting time with this crap.” He crumbled up the paper and tossed it behind him. He knows that if he didn’t do that then izuku would've wasted away trying to solve that crap.

“But-”

“NOW!”

“Okay fine let’s go.” He said with disappointment dripping on to his face. Bakugou started walking at a couple pace seemingly peering over his back once a while. He knows that Bakugou wouldn’t actually leave him behind but he’s unsure because well he’s desperate to see that tower for all might’s sake. He won’t leave him behind...right?

Looking at where the paper landed. He then quickly snatches the paper up and stuff the thing in his pocket. Then he sprints up to catch up with Bakugou. 

“What took you long?”

“J-just resting a bit” he stammered as he tried to not give away the fact that he had the paper.

“Hmph fine I guess we rest here then.”

“Finally. My feet hurt from walking kachaan.”, sighed Izuku as he slipped down to the floor to sit.

“Well why didn’t you say so damnit.”

“‘Cause you don’t like me complaining and has a temper that barks like a chihuahua that gets riled up easily.” Izuku deadpans as he tries to comeback the smile that threatens to appear on his face.

“Why you-“scarlet blooms all over Bakugou's face as he tries to spit out a response to the statement. Left being bewildered, he does the one thing that Izuku is weak against: being tickled. “Come here izukun” demanded Bakugou as he sported a devilish look at izuku. He managed to grasp izuku by the arm and tumble to the ground on top of him.

”Wait kac-“ izuku yelps as he tries to escape from Bakugou’ grasp. He closed his eyes,to avoid getting dirt in his eyes,as he thrashes around. He knows that saying sorry won’t help him much. Past experience tells him so despite his best efforts he still tries to apologize. “Kachaan I’m s—“, eyes widen as he looks up.

.

.

_“Huh?”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :00 ,,,spoopy timess


	3. Echoes of distant dreams

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> have you ever met somebody and you get the feeling that you know them but they don't know you? How can you interact with them?

_Wait kac-“izuku yelps as he tries to escape from Bakugou’ grasp. He closed his eyes, to avoid getting dirt in his eyes, as he thrashes around. He knows that saying sorry won’t help him much. Past experience tells him so despite his best efforts he still tries to apologize. “Kacchan I’m s—“, eyes widen as he looks up._

_“Huh?”_

* * *

**Red. The sky was red. The one of that crimson blood that runs warmly in his veins.**

**He reached out and saw that his arm had** **_changed. It was longer. Too long. “M-my hand?!”Cried out izuku in shock. “What’s going on?” His hand had also change to have a brownish color and sharp fingertips? Eyes widen as his heart was beatings out of chest. ' NO, NO, NO w-what's happening?!' words kept repeating over and over like a broken record . ' eyes darted everywhere as tries to take in as he can. Looking everywhere but himself. anything but himself._ **

**_He feels weird. As if he woke up from a long nap and regained feelings of his body._ **

**And Kacchan?**

**Kacchan. Was. Not. There.**

**.**

**.**

**_' Focus izuku you cant be work up right now. You need find Kacchan.' Eyebrows furrows in concentration as he comes up a plan "I'm going to find kacchan even if that's the last thing i do. That way i can be his hero too."_ **

**_-0-0-_ ** ****

_**'its strange.'** _

**Moving was something that** **_he_ ** **was constantly doing. Always in excitement or whatever he was feeling. So why does it feel as if all might give him a Texas smash of oblivion?**

**He never felt so much appreciation for something more than he does now.**

**It was an effort to just stand up and a pain in the butt to start walking.( ~~mom does not approve of me cussing~~ ) He tries to move a step ahead but he felt that his knees were locking. A short jolt went up his spine as he crash down onto the dirt floor. **"aw crap" **harshly breathes out izuku. Shakily moving his sweaty palm and wheezing through the harsh breathing. 'one ,two ,three NOW!' he pulls himself up as he tilted swaying side to side as he tries to center himself. "finally."**

**Out in front of him was a forest ,albeit in a darkish red color, that lays a bare resemblance to the one he's in with kacchan. 'Maybe he can find kacchan here?'**

_The winds howled through the trees. Echoing of a wrought of desperation sinking beneath his core. And then there was none._

**.**

**.**

**Sounds of static filters through the air. Vague notion of sounds overlaps one another in a network of symphonies. Lays a sense of wistfulness of a comrades in a never ending story.**

**Something he can’t have.**

**Never again.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank u soo much for kudos!! I really appreciate what you think of this so I'm going to reply back as much as i can.*0* Sorry if this chapter short, I'm currently in school so I don't have much time to update as frequent as i would like. I'm going to try and update every two weeks or so. So that you wont have to wait for that long. it might take long though. This is not the full third chapter but I hope it sways u for time being. Idk if you wants this short to the 3rd chapter and post the rest as the 4th chapter? Or have the whole thing be resubmitted as the third chapter? let me know what y'all think.
> 
> Anyway, im going to post a new fic y'all!!! It's a Bnha and UA crossover type of deal. I'm hoping if u would like, u can go check it out. it gave me the Motivation^TM for this chapter. It's called the "The worn and wearied hearts"
> 
> Sorry if i ramble a lot in this. I hope you a wonderful day/night wherever y'all at.

**Author's Note:**

> ,,so this is my first fanfic plss let me know what u think


End file.
